wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Duty of Care
Duty of Care is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years. It is the seventy-third episode overall. Plot One morning, Ivo Hugh is taking a passenger train up to Lakeside. He's having a good run, the only mishap being some loose rocks falling on his boiler after one of the tunnels on the way up. However, as he crosses the viaduct, Ivo Hugh finds he's running short of breath. He makes it to Rheneas station, where his fireman finds that a stone has fallen into Ivo Hugh's funnel and is blocking it. Ivo wants to try blasting it out, like Henry once did, however his fireman points out that this stone is wedged in firmly, and may not make it out of Ivo's tall funnel. Peter Sam helps Ivo take the train on. After Ivo grumbles about not being able to try blasting the stone out, Peter Sam explains how engines and crews have a duty of care to each other. They complete the run, and a workman removes the stone from Ivo's funnel. After talking to the workman, Ivo Hugh realizes that the crew were just looking out for him. A couple of days later, Ivo is on another passenger run. This time, his fireman Jim has to get out and have a rest at Rheneas station. Ivo is worried by this, and is further worried when Jim loses his balance and falls out of Ivo Hugh's cab halfway along the causeway. At Lakeside station, Ivo Hugh tells Jim that he needs to see a doctor. Jim goes to argue, as he knows going off-duty would stop the train there. However, Ivo's driver agrees with the engine. Rheneas soon arrives, and helps Ivo Hugh home. After hearing what happened, Rheneas agrees with Ivo Hugh's course of action. Early the next morning, Jim arrives and thanks Ivo Hugh, telling the tank engine that his doctor has ordered him to take a couple of days off to recover from an inner ear infection. Ivo replies that he hopes Jim gets better soon, then his driver and a relief fireman arrive to take him to his train. Characters * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Ivo Hugh * Jim * David * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Alice (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Geoff (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Henry (mentioned) Trivia * Although this is the 9th episode of Sodor the Modern Years, it was actually written for season 5 of STEY, as early plans had this season taking place in 1997, instead of 2009. * Railway Series references include Henry's Sneeze, Home at Last and Gallant Old Engine. * BramGroatFilms makes his first appearance as part of the voice cast. * This episode marks the last time the original 2006 Skarloey Railway models. Starting with season 2 of STMY, WildNorWester scratch built models for the entire SKR fleet (not including Rusty and Ivo Hugh, who were already built). Voice Cast *WildNorWester as The Narrator and David *Lady TehPikachu as Ivo Hugh *Oliver Duck as Peter Sam *BramGroatFilms as Jim *Vienna as Rheneas Gallery DutyofCareTitleCard.png|Title Card File:PeterSam.jpg File:JimFireman.png File:Lakeside.png|Ivo Hugh at Lakeside Episode File:Sodor the Modern Years Duty of Care Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Season 1 STMY